


Movie Star

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcysaysshe hates Bobbi. Jane is convinced otherwise.





	Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 4 - Film Noir

"Oh my god, she looks like the lead from a film noir today! Ugh, look at her dress. I hate her."

"Then how come it sounds like you're confessing your love every time you talk about how much you hate her?"

Darcy started. "No, it doesn't."

"Hey, Bobbi!" Jane shouted across the room." Darcy thinks you’re hot!"

Bobbi turned and surveyed Darcy's completely embarrassed face.

"Likewise," she called back.

"She was just saying she wanted to take you out to see a movie!"

"That is _not_ what I said," Darcy hissed.

Bobbi smiled. "I'm free tonight."

"You're welcome," Jane whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> She may seem ungrateful now, but Darcy _does_ thank Jane for her interference later.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170505687073/movie-star)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
